No Time For Joy
by Theresa471
Summary: A revised story involving the Institute and Lee Crane's wife having to be worried about certain projects.


"NO TIME FOR JOY" Voyage to the bottom of the sea short story

Revised

Just after their last mission Commander Rose Marie Crane was still trying to figure out in what to do with her GILS program level five. Having been forced to stay off the Seaview until after having the baby, it would keep her busy any way both at the lab of the Institute and home.

Since the chemical that was supposed to be used had a side effect that would basically kill the human body. She had to start again to find another chemical base that can be used.

Starting with level four for when she had Stan Kowalski as part of the program. When he had transferred over from the Navy.

And since it was getting late at the Institute. She needed to be home with her son William and husband Captain Lee Crane.

The seaview has been home a week and just about most of the crew on liberty with just a selected few having been asked to work on special projects on the Seaview with having been asked by Admiral Nelson.

Lee Crane was sitting on the front porch reading a technical journal, while his son was sound asleep in the crib next to him as he waited for his wife to come home.

He heard a car park in the driveway when the front door of the porch was opened, when his wife looked really tired from the long day having to be on her feet with the second pregnancy wrecking havoc.

She came over to him with a quick kiss to the cheek when she saw her son was totally asleep in the crib."Hon!, you want me to put William to bed for the rest of the evening?" She queries.

"Sure!, he's only been asleep less then an hour, since I kept him up most of the day, he's exhausted mostly!" Picking up the journal and placing it on his lap once again.

While she puts her son to bed. Rose Marie goes to their bedroom for a shower knowing full well, her husband will be joining her, once he had gotten the word from her.  
/

Months prior with what lead to Stan Kowalski to transferred out of the Navy.

Meanwhile at the South Pacific Diving Naval base several days later.

Commander Stan Kowalski was in the middle of his training with four others using the GILS that was supplied by the Nelson Institute and Commander Rose Marie Crane having developed the concept in the first place.

He was asked to train with his team for the up and coming mission for ONI. Since it's been a year having the GILS implants without any trouble. But he did hear a rumor from his superiors that there was an accident having tried to upgrade the program to level five.

Stan Kowalski has been working for the Navy over 20 years. It's been recently, he's been thinking of transferring out to work with Admiral Nelson either on the Seaview or Sea Angel as part of the diving program.

While he was in the water a long time, he needed to check on one of his students in the deepest part of the pool. When Stan came up from the water, he saw that Colonel Tom Bridgeway decided to make a dive off the diving board, as he was preparing himself.

As Stan was watching, he noticed something was not right, when he saw Bridgeway fall from the high dive and hitting the water very hard. He could see blood on the surface along with screams from the on lookers.

All of the Naval personnel inside the pool area ran over to where the body was at, as Stan tried to help. However he could tell that it was too late to do anything at all. It was at this point the authorities were called into investigate with what happen since he was a member of the GILS program.

It was at this point that Stan called his brother on the Seaview after he arrived at the communications center.

On the Seaview.

Sparks Commander Sandy Dulcan was working the radio shack when the message came did her normal routine by having Thomas Kowalski, who was working at his sonar station to come over while his relief CPO Ron Hanson took over.(Insert Since Kowalski first name was not really known I went with using the name Thomas).

"Are you serious Stan after all of these years in the navy, and what exactly happen with the diver?" He replied tersely.

"Lets just say kid that the medical authorities are checking it out on what happen, Any rate I made up my mind for good, I just need to speak with Admiral Nelson." He was mostly being stubborn about it, no matter who tried to speak with him about it.

Kowalski handed back the mike back to Dulcan as she connected to the Admiral's cabin.

In the Seaview's lab Commander Rose Marie Crane was working on the computer terminal, when Lee Crane came in to check on her.

"Lee!, how are you?" She looks up from the screen with a wide grin.

"Fine Rose Marie, I came to tell you that the Admiral wants to talk with you in his cabin. He said to his wife.

"Do you happen to know what he wants with me, Lee?" She shuts down the computer before leaving. But first she gave a quick kiss to his lips while getting up to face him.

"Rose!, just go before we get into trouble here in this lab."

He mutters under his breath.

"Very well, my darling husband, Later! He knew very well in what she meant by "Later". He leaves to check on the control room before signing the log book for the evening.

While in th Admiral's cabin.

Nelson was explaining to Rose Marie about Commander Stan Kowalski and the accident at the naval diving center.

"From the report that I received was the fact that the diver suffered with a stroke caused from an chemical steroid that he was taking the past six months, Since he was part of the GILS project, the doctors had ruled out that it might of been caused by the chemical that was used during the surgery."

"I hope not Admiral!, because it would set back the entire project by at least a year!" She responded to his statement.

"Any rate!, One other piece of news, Commander Stan Kowalski will be working for the Seaview and the Institute for now on, he decided to take me on my offer to quit the Navy after the incident at the Naval diving pool."

"That is wonderful news Admiral Nelson!, the Seaview can use a good man like Stan." She replied with excitement.

"Yes, I do agree, and besides Stan can keep an eye on his baby brother for now on". Taking a drag of his smokes and a sip of his black coffee with a touch of sugar. "Doc would be pissed at me, if he saw me do this, I am trying my best to try and quit after all of these years." She chuckled at him.

"If you don't mind sir, I will leave now, I have one more thing to check on the computer before retiring for the evening.

PRESENT TIME

Months later all of her projects were going well, including the new up and coming "Worm Hole Effect Module" using the flying sub and one pilot having to be dropped at a rate that would break the sound barrier at mock six, hopefully is it works, it will project the Flying Sub and pilot to cause a worm hole to another realm or planet like with the worm hole that was found in the Bermuda Triangle and to find the Planet Hepler solar system and the discovery of Alana's home planet.

When she was done with her work on the computer and went upstairs to take her shower, she quickly went to see if her husband was reading having found her son William was still asleep.

When she grabbed the technical journal from his hand, he looks up to see him chuckling at her with the cat ate the canary expression.

"Move it buddy into the shower now, before our fun is ruined with a crying son looking for his mommy and daddy, and besides I all done with my figures for when it comes to the design for the Worm Hole Effect Module, Admiral Nelson is going to be quite please with the design." While pulling him up from the lounge chair and being some what stiff in areas of his body.  
"It's what I call getting old Rose Marie at the age of 47." He says it as joke, but he was mostly serious.

Admiral Harriman Nelson having arrived back into his office of the Institute after checking in with his small crew on the Seaview making the modifications in the missile room and reactor room.

Angie had left for the rest of the day, along with her husband Tom, who works in security for the Nelson Institute.

When he went to see his new schedule for the Seaview, along with a number choices to pick from. He first had checked with his email section of the computer to find a technical design from Commander Rose Marie Crane.

He opened the email having to be a long drawn detail of the module that is going to be approved using both the Naval department and Nelson Institute funds, and if done correctly also private funding from Nasa and from overseas.

He was loving this design for the most part, he just hopes it will surely work, it's going to add a great deal more work for the Institute and it's employees.

But for now he needed to go home to rest after the past few days running around with meetings for ONI and Washington, D.C. But first, he sent off a quick reply to Commander Rose Marie Crane before shutting down the computer, the lights in his office and out the door of the main complex for the rest of the evening.

The End


End file.
